Kimi Ga Ita Scene
by Taiki Matsuki
Summary: After a card game with Hirokazu and Kenta, Ryou and Alice get caught in a drizzle... Sequel to Ki Ni Naru Aitsu. Re-Uploaded with Original Author's Permission


Kimi Ga Ita Scene

"Trump sword." Ryou said, his tone could only be described as 'bored out of his skull.' Hirokazu had lost his twenty-seventh straight game.

"One more..." Hirokazu begged, "Just one more game..." He fell forward, sighing, "I'll beat you one day."

Ryou sighed, "I hope so." Hirokazu was starting to get on his nerves lately, challenging him to a game every time they meet. Alice was beside him, playing a game against Kenta.

It was a warm day, a rather nice day in general. For the past week it had been raining, all four of them thought it would be good to play cards. Takato, Lee and Ruki couldn't make it, though. Ryou was a little upset, only because he had hoped Takato and Lee would keep Hirokazu busy while he played against someone else. Someone else without an easily predictable strategy that they thought Sun Zi himself couldn't see through...Or at least someone who wouldn't beg for another game for hours on end.

...At least it was better than sitting around watching TV...

"You loose again, Kenta." Alice smiled simply, not in a gloating or overly victorious sort of way. Kenta sighed in defeat.

"I'm out of practice..." Kenta muttered, he gathered his cards, "I should get going, I stop playing around ten losses."

"_Too bad Hirokazu gives up closer to 100 losses._" Ryou thought as Hirokazu set up his cards, "One more game, okay?"

"This is the last one!"

"_Riiiiiiiiiight._" Ryou thought, knowing well that Hirokazu would probably beg for another. And another, and another, and another... He played the 'final' game. It took less than a minute before he would have to say the words, "That's twenty-eight losses, Hirokazu."

"Argh..." Hirokazu fell forward in defeat, running his fingers through his hair with a loud sigh, "All right, you win...This round." He gathered his cards, "See you, Ryou!" He left with a small bow to the Digimon Card King. Kenta followed him, having stayed long enough to watch Hirokazu's game, he had cheered his friend on but knew the outcome before the match began.

"Should I just let him win one of these days?" Ryou asked, turning to Alice.

"Would he like it if he found out you let him win?" Alice asked.

"Probably not." Ryou shrugged. "But I can keep a secret."

Alice laughed, "Sorry he bothers you so much."

"It's not your fault, just his."

"Should I tempt fate and ask you for a quick game before we leave?"

Ryou thought for a moment. Alice wasn't like anyone else he played against, she used her own original strategies and once she got better at the game they were unique, sometimes challenging. Why shouldn't he play a game with her? He was about to give his reply, before thunder was heard in the distance. "Great, that storm must not be over." He looked in the direction of the thunder, storm clouds were forming off in the distance, with some fairly gray ones starting to close in.

"Let's go to my apartment." Alice suggested, "It's closest, we can play there if you want."

"All right." Ryou nodded. He and Alice collected their cards. As they walked together, rain began to lightly fall.

"Great, and I was hoping it'd be clear enough to do some stargazing tonight." Alice held out her hand to catch raindrops. "I guess it can wait until later."

"I was hoping avoid getting wet." Ryou said, "This is a new shirt."

"It's nice."

The conversation went into an awkward silence, Ryou was completely unsure how to follow up that statement.

Ryou had been wanting to talk to tell Alice he liked her for the past week now. He tried before, but gave up at the last minute every time. He sometimes asked himself why he liked her.

Alice wanted to talk to Ryou about... ...She blushed thinking about it sometimes. It was the idea of going out. She didn't want him to think it was because he was the "Digimon Card King", it wasn't that at all. She liked him for reasons other than that. Card King or not... He was, well, Ryou! That was all she needed.

Ryou would occasionally look over to Alice as they walked, his eyes darting away the moment she looked to him. She was a good person. She played the card game with him, and never begged for strategies or tips. That was rare for most of the games Ryou had played, everyone wanted pointers from the Card King. She was also...He had trouble thinking this without blushing, but, she was... "Pretty." to say the least.

Alice had sometimes wondered if Ryou liked her. At Ryou's apartment, last Sunday, Ryou looked like he wanted to say something. She could have sworn he had trouble so much as looking at her. He also had trouble concentrating on the card games. Alice still didn't beat him, but it seemed like she had a better chance than ever at beating him that time...

Ryou remembered the day he first realized that he liked her. He boldly tried to call her, and ask her out... ...Only to be a coward at the last minute and just invite her over for a card game.

It was weird to Alice. She wanted to be with him, a lot. Not for any reason. It was just good to be with him. Even now, walking together in silence she felt good just being with him.

They reached the crest of a hill overlooking Alice's apartment. It wasn't far now.

"Um... Ryou." Alice turned to Ryou, clearing her throat. "Can I ask you something?"

Ryou scratched the back of his head. "Can I ask you something, first?"

"All right." Alice nodded slowly.

"Would you... like to get a pizza instead?" Ryou whispered.

Alice raised an eyebrow, a surprised smile crept across her face. "Ryou...are you...?"

Ryou stepped back, letting out a light chuckle. "A...Am I what?"

"Are you...asking me out?" Alice asked.

Ryou took a deep breath, sighing loudly before giving his answer, "...Yes."

"...I would love to."

"Y...You would?"

"Yes." Alice smiled. She held out her hand. Ryou gently took it.

The two turned around, going back into the city. The rain began to pour.

They hardly noticed.

~Owari~

Original Author's (AKA Ori's) Notes:  
...I can't write straight stuff, I just can't. It's too damned hard!

Straight people, be less complicated! Seriously!

Not saying my slash was much better, but I think I had a tendency to do a better job...

The title means "A Scene With You," and it's Touya's image song from Card Captor Sakura. If you haven't noticed, there's a theme with these fic titles...

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

This fic is a bit awkward in the middle because, like the other Ryou and Alice fic, it _was_ a song fic. The "awkward" lines were separated by song lyrics. Because of this site's new guidelines since the fic was written I had to remove them and that, to me, seemed to break the flow of the fic. I did my best to remedy this with some changes in the wording but I make no promises that it worked.

-Taiki Matsuki


End file.
